Rose
by srtamacarron
Summary: Revolución. "Cambio brusco, violento en el ámbito social, económico o moral de una sociedad." (Nombre femenino.) ¡AVISO! "Pensamiento" - Habla. -acción.- habla. Acción. Cambio de escena: . . . Narra x Flashback Fin del flashback.
1. Chapter 1

**Revolución.**

Cambio brusco,

violento en el ámbito social,

económico o moral de una sociedad.

 _Nombre femenino._

* * *

 _ **¡AVISO!**_

"Pensamiento"

\- Habla. -acción.- habla.

Acción.

Cambio de escena:

.

.

.

 **Narra x**

 **Flashback**

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- No masacre Uchiha.

\- AU. Algunos personajes presentarán algunas diferencias en cuanto a su actitud canónica.

\- Personajes principales: Clan Hyuga, Clan Uchiha, antiguo Equipo 7.

\- Categoría M (+18) por palabras subidas de tono, peleas, escenas románticas, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**"La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, tampoco dejaría de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamara de otra manera."**

 _(Acto segundo, Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare)_

* * *

La aldea oculta entre las hojas, su hogar y el hogar de miles de personas. Por fin convivían en paz en el país del fuego, tratados de paz entre las aldeas y los países, firmes y contingentes. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Un precio demasiado alto, así se consiguió la paz. La destrucción, la desesperación y el final para unos significaba el renacimiento, la felicidad y el comienzo para otros pocos. ¿Esa era la paz que tanto se deseaba?

.

.

.

¡No! No podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, lo que veían sus ojos. Aquel chico con cabello largo y coleta baja, portador de la banda de su aldea, de unos ojos rivales a los suyos y un clan contrario al suyo. Un verdadero genio junto a otro.

\- ¿Por qué me pides esto a mi? -aun no podía creerlo, si sus antepasados se levantaran en ese momento se reirían en su cara y diría que estaba perdido en un mero genjutsu.

\- Tu clan, tu gente e incluso tú y tu familia más cercana. Sé todo lo que pasó en el pasado y sé que todo no fue definitivo. -explica el chico de rodillas frente a él.- No existe nadie mejor. Podríamos terminar con esto con un tiro. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

No le extrañaba, aquel muchacho era igual o más cercano a la hokage que él. Desde su participación en la misión secreta para acabar con la rebeldía de su propio clan hacía su aldea, se había vuelto en un peón insustituible pero el dueño del byakugan, el genio de uno de los clanes más antiguos de su aldea, era otro peón igual a él. Era admirable que con sólo destreza, talento, inteligencia y fuerza aquel chico había llegado a tal rango.

 **Flashback**

\- Itachi, Shisui. -los había llamado el tercero.- a partir de ahora necesitaréis más ayuda, no dudéis que como mi propia familia defenderé los derechos de los Uchiha. Y como hokage y un aldeano más de esta aldea, he encontrado ayuda en otro aldeano más. -hace una seña con la mano y un ninja con el rostro oculto por una máscara entra por la ventana que se encontraba detrás del tercero.- él mismo se ofreció para ayudar. Neji, puedes mostrar tu identidad a estas personas. A partir de hoy necesitaréis conoceros más de lo que conocéis a cualquier miembro de vuestra familia.

.

.

.

La noticia los había pillado por sorpresa, ¿un Hyuga los iba a ayudar en su misión ultra secreta? Aquello si que los dejo sin palabras. Palabras que no parecían salir de ninguno de los tres. Provenían de clanes muy distintos, pero el silencio era una caracterización de ambos clanes.

\- Uchiha-sama, sé que fue una total sorpresa pero como un aldeano más no quiero ver como su hogar se pierde en el odio y en la guerra. -había dicho al llegar a la guarida ambu.-

\- Déjeme hacerle una pregunta Hyuga-san. ¿por qué ayudarías a nuestro clan? Al fin y al cabo si nuestra misión fracasa, el plan b sólo tiene lugar con los Uchiha. -había intervenido su primo antes de que él pronunciara cualquier vocal.-

\- Entiendo lo que es nacer en un clan de prestigio.- empieza a explicar.- pero también sé lo que es estar atado a algo y que te obliguen a dejar tus ideales y principios. Quiero salvar a esta aldea, y el clan Uchiha es parte de esta aldea. Si algo le pasa a vuestro clan, sería como si le quitarán una hoja a un árbol. El árbol seguiría vivo, pero no sería el mismo.

\- Le agradezco su ayuda Hyuga-san. -pronuncia por fin aquellas palabras que tanto luchaban por salir.- ¡vamos a esforzarnos para cumplir positivamente con nuestra misión!

Una semana, eso les había otorgado el hokage para mejorar su trabajo como equipo de tres. La misión podía parecer simple pero si algo se salía de lo previsto, necesitarían más que la fuerza física.

El punto clave, ese lo trabajaba Shisui, cuyos ojos eran los más poderosos dentro del clan. Con su Mangekyō Sharingan debía controlar el pensamiento de los Uchiha, cambiar su mentalidad negativa y destructiva hacía la aldea. Terminar con el odio que aquellos Uchiha había desarrollado hacía su aldea y así terminar con la crisis de momento. No sabían cuanto duraría, ni si funcionaría pero era mejor que quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

El plan estaba por empezar a desarrollarse, él debía esperar a su primo a las afueras del recinto de los Uchiha para ir a la reunión que estos habían convocados para tratar con la aldea y empezar la rebelión.

Mas el tiempo pasaba y se echaba encima, su primo aún no llegaba.

Con cierta desesperación en su pecho, empieza a correr hacía cualquier lugar para buscarlo pero al entrar al bosque lo ve junto a un Hyuga muy mal-herido.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunta a ambos.- ¿Quién ha peleado contigo?

\- Danzo-sama. -responde terminando con su silencio.- No confía en vosotros y ahora tampoco en mi. -Shisui lo ayuda a sentarse apoyado a un árbol.- estaba planeando acabar con Shisui y… -hace una pausa bajando la mirada.- con los Uchiha.

\- Neji. -escucha a su primo, al parecer a partir de ahora eran compañeros formales.- no te preocupes, ahora la misión queda en nuestras manos.

Ahora se fijaba que su primo también tenía algunas heridas, seguramente porque habían plantado batalla juntos al líder de Raíz.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes ahora? -pregunta por fin inseguro.- ¿Has forzado tu mirada?

\- Itachi, parece que no me conoces suficiente. -se gira hacía él y empieza a caminar hacía el lugar de la reunión.- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que terminar esto cuanto antes mejor.

Sin palabra alguna más había seguido a su primo. Aquella persona a la que confiaría su corazón si fuese necesario, aquella persona a la que idolatraba y seguía sus pasos. Sin él, seguramente habría mojado su corazón en odio también. Así que no era momento de dudar, era momento de actuar y terminar con el odio de los Uchiha.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y así seguía con su cuenta. Más de veinte Uchiha se encontraban en la reunión. Eso no parecía importarle a su compañero, iba con la cabeza alta y con los ojos bien abiertos por si alguien sospechaba algo.

\- Ya estamos todos. -había empezado a hablar el líder del clan, su padre.- Como sabréis, estamos aquí por la trata recibida por la aldea que tanto dice querer paz, por el desprestigio recibido durante tanto años por parte de todos los aldeanos de esa aldea. -antes de continuar hablando Shisui había cambiado sus ojos negros a unos de color rojo, su padre pareció afectado, tanto que se desmayo al instante.

Se levanto derecho a su padre, que el odio lo hubiese cejado, no quitaba el hecho de ser su padre. Shisui se había levantado detrás de él para mirar al resto de Uchiha para dejarlos profundizados en su genjutsu de igual manera.

Sin duda alguna había funcionado, la siguiente parte de la misión sería llevarlos a todos a su hogar. Todo habría ocurrido como un sueño para ellos.

\- Yo los ayudo. -llega Neji ya recuperado.-

\- ¿Neji-san? -pregunta sorprendido su primo, el cual se había sentado un rato para descansar con sus ojos cerrados, aquel jutsu sería difícil de utilizar una segunda vez.- ¿ya te encuentras bien?

\- Si, una amiga del hokage me ayudo. -dice sin darle mucha importancia.- ahora lo más importante es terminar con la misión. -sonríe a ambos.

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que tu clan daría una positiva entonces? -el chico asiente.- ¿y qué pasaría con la heredera? ¿no es tu protegida? -se sorprende al ver al contrario.-

La seriedad era parte de los miembros de ambos clanes, siempre había alguien distinto pero sin duda, aquel chico lo era.

\- Fue idea de ella. -dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el primer episodio, hacía mucho que tenía esta idea en mi cabeza pero no la escribía así que tenía ganas de hacerlo ya. También encontraréis errores de los que no me haya dado cuenta, seguro. Así que podéis dejar un review con vuestra opinión y consejos :)_

 _Creo que al principio puede parece un poco confuso, pero se va a ir destapando todas las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza conforme vayan pasando los capítulos ojasknkasm_


End file.
